


Tangled Up in Blue

by Mindwiped



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/pseuds/Mindwiped
Summary: I hate writing these.A little plot leading up to pure smut. Henry McCoy, Kurt Wagner, and an OFC.





	Tangled Up in Blue

So I kinda started disappearing under stress. My middle school gym teachers couldn't find me during my first year of gym, then they almost skipped my desk handing out test books for the PSATs, which I was taking two years early. Then Charles Xavier and Henry McCoy visited my folks, and I was enrolled in a new school.  
Henry wasn't much older than I was, however he'd skipped many grades and had his doctorate, so he and I finished up my high school math and science courses, and with the help of correspondence courses, we began to work with the college level material.  
The professor did the same with my English classes, however with my love of books, i was already at a college level, so zipping through them was easy. He and I also worked through History and the humanities, just not quite as fast.  
Ethics was a fascinating debate that we ended up pulling many other people into. Between the mansion's art and a trips to the Met and MOMA art history was covered. Before I knew it, the professor had me student teaching at the mansion and I'd earned a bachelor's level teaching degree at the age of 19.  
Teaching was easier at the mansion, we were all so close with one another that someone could almost always talk me back into visibility. The only time I faded out for more than ten minutes was during my first lady's night. Jean, Ororoe, Ali, Lorna, and I had taken over the library and banned all the guys. They got to talking about which guy they'd like to do what with and I faded out for nearly two hours. The level of graphic talk plus the Frank discussion of actual events got me. We ended up laughing all about it and they decided my “mutant name" should be Shy Violet, or just Violet. I threw popcorn at all of them and got to giggling, which was what finally pulled me back into view. 

 

“Miss Daria? Ahm havin’ trouble with the logic behind this part. If they hate us, and want to kill mutants so badly, why do we even bother tryin’ to protect and not hurt ‘em?” Rogue asked in my ethics course.  
“Ok, let's look at it in a different way. Why didn't all of the blacks during the civil rights movement just try to kill everyone white?”  
“It wouldn't’ve worked, the whites held all the political, police and military powers,” Bobby spoke up.  
“Very true. Right now, do mutants have control of any of those, Rogue?” I asked her, so she could work out her logic.  
“No, but all the psychics could make them think we're did,” she replied.  
“Could you see Charles or Jean doing that? And how would you feel if they just went inside your mind and changed something you believed was right?” I countered.  
“No, Charles and Jean wouldn't do that. They feel bad enough getting the thoughts we project.”  
“Exactly. And what if they made you think your skin was green, or that you were pregnant? How would you feel to learn it was just them forcing you to think it?” I pushed a bit further.  
“Ahd be really mad with them, furious even.”  
“Ok, so how would humanity feel if they found out we'd forced them to accept us? And would it help us in the long run?”  
“It wouldn't, but then, why do we keep helpin’ them?” she countered.  
“During the civil rights movement, did black people stop joining the military?”  
“No"  
“And I know I've seen news footage of black men, standing in front of white people when the police turned the fire hoses on peaceful protestors. Should they not have?” I kept pushing.  
“It was their choice, they didn't have to, but they thought it was the right thing to do, ah suppose,“ Rogue was beginning to bring pieces together in her mind.  
“Exactly, they felt it was right. Just like some mutants feel it's right to protect all of the people, not just the mutant part.”  
“Ok, that makes sense. They do it as a choice, like as a peaceful protest and a show of protection for everybody,” she reasoned.  
“Exactly right. That was a good question and nice job with your thought process. For everyone, I'd like you to write out when and why it would be ethical for a telepath to change somebody's mind or opinion. Us as much our as little as you need to explain what and why you feel the way you do. No two sentence answers, please, we are not second grade students. You're dismissed. 

After they scampered to freedom I gather my things, this was my last class, and I was thrilled about it.  
“Why would it be so bad to be green?” Henry said, suddenly looking in my door.  
I jump out of my skin and squeak, making him laugh, and me fade a bit.  
“There's absolutely nothing wrong with being any color in existence, but wouldn't it be wrong to be forced to think you were green? Or pink and furry?” I ask, and saunter over, looking up to collect a kiss.  
He kisses me quickly, we do try to keep our private life private. “I think you're right, the problem is with the coercion.”  
“Thank you. Would you let Kurt know, if you see him before I do, slumber party tonight.”  
“Certainly. When and where?”  
“I have bed check tonight,” I say and sigh. “Your room at 11:30 work?”  
“It shall be as milady desires, that is, so long as Kurt is available.”  
“Just tell him we'll have a slumber party without him, if we must,” I say with a wicked grin.  
“Milady has a wicked streak.”  
“Nothing you didn't already know. Frankly, milady has a lonely streak.” I say, hiding my true desires in euphemisms, just in case.  
He smiles, kisses me again and wanders off, I just wonder who will see Kurt first? 

The evening goes, and I see neither of my blue lovers, which is a bit odd, but nothing that doesn't happen from time to time. It is a big house after all. I take a bath and slide into a new piece of lingerie, a blue babydoll with push up bra built in. Not the comfiest thing to sleep in, but I wasn't planning to wear it to sleep. I slid an oversized t-shirt and a pair of flannel pj pants on over it to do bed checks. For once, everyone was exactly where they were supposed to be, making my life easier. 

I get closer to Henry's room, and check the hall for anyone roaming, nobody out. So I throw off my pj camouflage, and hurry into the room. 

Which is dimly lit by candles. On Henry's desk is a vase with a large bunch of flowers: white carnations, a bunch of daffodils, yellow irises, tulips and, blue hydrangeas. Nearly carpeting his bed are red rose petals, with both of the men in my life as bookends. LLP  
“I haven't forgotten an important anniversary, have I?” I wonder aloud.  
Kurt smiles broadly, and Henry says, “No, you haven't forgotten anything, we have a question to ask.”  
I immediately fade from sight.  
“It's fine, süsse, do not be scared,” Kurt reassures me. [Sweetie]  
“We're wanting to stop having to schedule slumber parties milady,” Henry says and I instantly force myself back into sight.  
“This isn't a farewell, thanks for the fun announcement, is it?”  
“No,” Kurt says at the same time Henry says, “Oh course not.”  
They smile at one another, and I sit on the foot of the bed. “Ok, I'm listening.”  
“We were hoping that you would be willing to make this sleeping arrangement permanent,” Henry says plainly.  
“So you both want all of us to share a room?”  
“Yes, they both say together.  
“How would we manage that? None of us has enough space to squeeze in the other two? I mean, we fit in your bed Henry, but there no way all our books and clothes wouldn't make the room split at the seams,” I say, trying to be logical. “It's not that I wouldn't want to,” I say, just so I don't upset either of my lovers.  
“I spoke with Charles,” Henry says. “Up on the third floor there are three empty rooms all beside each other. He would be fine with us turning those into a suite for the three of us.”  
“I'd be upset you for speaking with Charles, however, he probably was aware of us from the start,”I say then sigh.  
“We could use the first room as a shared office/ library, with a walk through into a large bedroom,” Henry smiles, knowing he's bribing me with bookshelves.  
“And you're both ready to take this step? Honestly?” I ask, making Kurt smile, and Henry laugh.  
“I wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't been milady,” Henry says.  
“Honestly, süsse, I loved the idea as soon as Henry talked about it with me. Will you join us, and make us the happiest men in the world?” Kurt pleaded.  
“Only if you two keep making me the happiest woman in the world. Or at least the mansion,” I say, half joking about the women in the mansion. I'm not sure who's the happiest, I'm not a telepath, but I know how much I love my men and they love to make our bed the happiest place in the mansion for me, besides the library.  
“Now that that's been settled, who has their turn in the middle tonight?” I ask.  
“You, of course,” Henry says, and Kurt just smiles widely, playing with the rose petals in the middle.  
“How long have you two been thinking about and planning this?” I ask.  
“Since my süsse had the last turn in the middle. Herr Professor offered us the room, and we're decided we would ask on your next turn,” Kurt says.  
“How long do you think it will take to finish up the remodel?” I ask.  
“Only as long as it takes for us to decide on paint, carpet, and drapes,” Henry says. “All the other work is finished.”  
“Just for that I should decide I can't live without it all in pink,” I mock threaten. “Make you feel like you live in Barbie's dream house.”  
“But then you'd have to live with it too, and I know that you'd get sick of it sooner,”Henry tries to use logic on me.  
“Fine then, let's make it all up in my favorite color… blue.”  
“Seriously Daria, please don't match our fur to the drapes or carpet. I'll beg,” Henry tries looking pathetic.  
I laugh, thinking about sexist pigs who ask ladies if the carpet matches the drapes.  
“How about something fairly neutral. Cream paint, grey or tan carpet, I really don't care colored drapes,” I offer in compromise.  
“That's more like what we figured you'd want süsse,” Kurt says relieved.  
“Ok, so can we move on to a lovely night of süsse in the middle sex, please?” I ask while crawling up the bed, between the men.  
Both men smile ear to ear. Between them, the show of fangs should be frightening, but I've seen it enough to just know it means my men are as happy as I am.  
“Did you pick out this lovely garment just for us,  
süsse?” Kurt asks, running his hand down my side.  
“Of course,” I reply. “I had to have some blue to fit in.”  
Henry joins in, running a hand down my breast and belly. “While I love you in lingerie, you really don't have to color coordinate. You know this, milady?”  
“I know I don't have to, but I enjoy doing so. Now, I'm going to go against my nature, be the dominant and tell you both to shut up and kiss me.”  
Again I get a flash of fangs, but Henry crushes his lips to mine and we both moan as we open our mouths to let our tongues dance. Kurt kisses my earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and biting just enough to make me gasp. Then he trails kisses down my neck and collarbone. Henry starts fondling one breast and Kurt kisses and gently bites the other through the material. Both men have their other hand on the thigh closest to them and they move their hands towards the junction at the same pace. 

I get fanged smiles again as they realize I didn't bother with underwear. Honestly they just tear it off, why bother. Somehow they end up with Kurt’s finger entering me and Henry teasing my clit. Henry hasn't stopped kissing me, I think he's using my pants and gasps to judge how close to orgasm I am. Kurt manages to free my breast from my negligee and is sucking hard at the area around my nipple, I know I'll have a circle of hickies around my nipple come morning, but it feels amazing. I arch my pelvis trying to get more friction. 

Kurt slides his other finger into me, earning him a gasping, “Yes!” Henry takes this as a clue and instead of teasing, he begins working me towards an orgasm. Kurt finds my g spot and starts working out at the same pace as Henry set on my clit. 

“Don't stop,” I manage to gasp. I can feel the edge of the orgasm cliff and I know I'm so close.  
Neither stops, and Kurt placed his mouth directly on my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. That along with everything else pushed me into my release, and I moan and gasp as they both keep working me through my orgasm

Finally I come down enough to take real breaths, even though I feel wobbly and boneless from my release. I claim Kurt's mouth, since we hadn't yet had a goodnight kiss. Henry smiles watching us, one hand still teasing around my clit and the other encircling Kurt's erection, causing our lover to moan. We decided months ago that since none of us had anything transmittable, and I had an implant that we are all happier fluid bonded than dealing with condoms. It really helps spontaneity, which you have to learn to manage dealing with if you live and work in the same place.

Henry had given up playing with my clit to be able to focus all his attention on Kurt. He had his lips sealed around him, hollowing his cheeks with suction. I break off our kiss to nibble at his collarbone and lick his nipples, knowing that these are things that the slighter of my lovers enjoy. I know our combined efforts are working when Kurt starts to recite the rosary. I've heard him do so enough that I knew it was his way to distract and extend his pleasure. I use one of my hands to gather some of my moisture, and carefully sneak my arm under Kurt on the first Hail Mary. I use the moisture to play with his sphincter and taint, teasing him with pressure, but no penetration. He makes it through the three Hail Mary’s, but loses his concentration and just moans out Glory Be. I kiss him as I know that will completely push him over his edge. He flails his tail, which marks my breast and gets Henry's shoulder blade with a slightly deeper nick.

Henry finishes, cleaning up Kurt, and moves to kiss me, sharing the flavor. I've been feeling Henry's erection, first against my leg, then across my pelvis, and I'm at the point where I don't want to wait any longer. As we kiss, I push Henry back by his shoulders, and he follows my lead. After placing him on the bottom, he helps us position so that I can sink into him. 

After an orgasm and watching and feeling one lover make my other orgasm, I'm in no mood to take it slow. I thrust myself down, seating us together as quickly as I can. Henry roars, and I moan at the sensation of fullness. Between the two of us we set a fast pace, Henry grabbing my hips to help us coordinate. He also arranges my angle a little so that his pelvis is rubbing my clit with each stroke. Kurt reaches over and give my sphincter the same attention that I gave his. Feeling him touching where Henry and I are coupled pushes me over the edge once again. I lean back and make a noise somewhere between moaning and screaming as I ride through my second orgasm. 

Henry keeps me thrusting, taking over completely, pushing and pulling my hips how he needs them as I finish spasming. Finally he finds the best angle and between thrusting and manhandling me he sets a place that makes our flesh slap together. I can tell he's best his release and he's still managing a position that grinds my clit against him. He and I are both on the edge of orgasming, his first for the night and my third. He changes the angle just a little and slams into me, which causes me to tighten around him once again. He thrusts a few more times, then lets himself orgasm, roaring at the release. 

 

After my full orgasm, and while I'm enjoying the aftershock like spasms, I let myself drop into Henry's chest and I'm only partially aware that I'm playing with his fur. He starts purring, which makes my aftershocks stronger, causing me to squirm. I roll to his side, putting me back in the middle. 

“They did soundproof our new rooms to be, yes?” I think to ask. We'd used my room once, three years ago, and my neighbors still haven't let me forget it.  
“Yes, with the same material we used on Logan's room,” Henry states.  
“Perfect. First one who can walk, would you start the tub filling?” I beg.  
“Certainly my süsse,” Kurt promises.  
“I love you. Both of you. So very much,” I admit.  
“I love both of you as well, “ Kurt replies.  
“Of course I love you both,” Henry says, aand kisses me and then Kurt. 

I drift off a bit, as my men talk. I know that Henry will either wake me, or just carry me to the tub in a little while. I can't wait until this is how I get to go to sleep every night.

**Author's Note:**

> White carnation symbolizes innocence and pure love.
> 
> Bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness.
> 
> Hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood.
> 
> Yellow iris symbolizes passion
> 
> Tulip signifies a declaration of love
> 
> A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love. Red roses convey deep emotions
> 
> https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings


End file.
